Confectionery masses which are at first sticky, such as hot caramel, sugar or like masses, cannot be processed in this way at all, because they are difficult to get out of the molds, particularly when these are casting molds. Special difficulties are encountered in the production of hollow or filled confectionery, such as brandy-cherries and so forth. In German Patent Specification No. 1,955,056 and in the corresponding British Patent Specification No. 1,290,359 apparatus for the production of hollow confections has already been proposed comprising open top molds which are supplied from above with a flowable confectionery mass, temporarily rotated about a vertical axis and then cooled and discharged. Although in practice this apparatus has been a success, it does not entirely overcome the above mentioned shortcomings of conventional machines and it can process only such confectionery masses as will not stick to the molds.
The present invention eliminates these remaining defects, the object being to provide a method, and apparatus for performing the method, which will permit finished ready-wrapped confections to be economically produced without trouble irrespective of the nature of the processed confectionery masses.